The Gay Files
by Victoria Wright
Summary: Hogwarts, always known for its happy cheery halls filled with wonderful students. However, if you pull back the facade. You see an entirely different story. Travel with Harry, Ron, and Draco to discover their hidden secrets and love.


Hello my Duckies. =] I would like to first warn you that this is a really weird and radical idea. I've been working on this brainchild of mine since my Sophomore year and finally have decided to pluck up the courage to see how it shall be received. I will first warn you this series is going to be extremely taboo. Please enjoy.

* * *

Snooty. Haughty. Prideful. Chauvinistic.

The words rattled around Draco's head as he moodily glared off into space. They had been rudely thrown at him by that _filthy_ Mudblood.

Hermione. Granger.

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance at the very thought of her. That _girl_ was such a pain in his arse. Not to mention the **relationship** she had with _him_ pissed him off to no end. She had no right to have a relationship with _him_ or even look at _him_. _His_ hair was to glorious of a flaming red for her to even begin to appreciate it. And she would never fully treasure the way his light brown eyes lit up when he laughed. Oh Merlin how Draco lov-

NO! Wait! Draco stopped himself mid-thought. There was no way he loved _him_. No way he loved that Muggle-hugging blood traitor. There was no way in hell he, _Draco Malfoy_, was in **love** with…with…with…a…_Weasley_.

But those dreams night after night he had with _him_ in it were just so…real…Draco could feel _his_ body pressed up against him, could feel _his_ breath mixed with his own, and he could feel _his_ smooth tongue sliding against his. Draco ached and throbbed at the thought of it.

Draco's gaze wandered down the Gryffindor table until his icy blue eyes landed on that gloriously handsome face. Oh Merlin, Lucious would kill him if he found out that his son was _gay_….Like that bloody damn Dumbledore. Dumbledore! Gay! The mere thought of it made Draco chuckle. The old man had done his best to keep his sexual preference a secret. But Draco was a _Malfoy_ after all. And well, Malfoys' had dirt on _everyone_.

Draco's eyes glazed over as the memory of last night's dream flashed into his head. _His_ face played over and over again in his mind's eye. The look _he_ had on _his_ face when _he_ reached _his_ ultimate point of ecstasy made Draco drool at the thought of it. How Draco wished that his dream could turn into reality. How much he wished he could feel _him _beneath his lean body or to feel _his_ soft lips pressed up against his own.

But…NO! Draco was a bloody _Malfoy!_ And Malfoy's were not bloody damn _GAY!_

I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay.

Draco repeated to himself over and over again hoping to banish the thoughts that had so quickly invaded and taken over his mind.

Sexual frustration.

That was all that Draco was feeling. THAT WAS IT! He wasn't _gay_. Of course not…He was just sexually frustrated…

Draco was shoved in the shoulder by his lacky Goyle. Draco shot the stupid idiot a death glare. The git had interrupted his thoughts. Goyle-to stupid to leave the little disturbed Slytherin Prince alone with his thoughts-shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on let's go. Dinner is over." The unintelligent boy told him.

Draco rolled his eyes and got up as he made up his mind.

Yes, he was just sexually frustrated. And that was going to end tonight. But in order to do that Draco needed to lose his two lackies. The nimble youth weaved his way through the growing crowd successfully losing his two 'friends'. He eyes skimmed the crowd around him. Then he spotted her. The girl that would be his next 'Flavor of the Night'. She was skinny, good looking, and obviously missing a few brain cells that would make her a total ditz. He sauntered over to the girl and her group of friends.

"Hey." He said in a sexy alluring voice.

The girl giggled nervously. "Hey." She said back in an airy ditzy voice.

Good choice old boy. Draco thought to himself.

Draco gave the girl a hot once over. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?" He asked her again in that huskily alluring tone.

The girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "Definitely."

She waved to her friends and ditched them for Draco. The girl was most definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed but she did know why Draco wanted to go somewhere with her. Even now Draco had had the reputation of sleeping with girls on a whim and keeping them no longer than a month. This girl would choose, like so many before her, to sleep with him and keep him for the month. So tonight he and this new girl were going to have fun in the Room of Requirement. The room had been fashioned with the look of a bedroom with a huge king sized bed.

Time to get rid of my sexual frustration. Draco thought as he closed the door behind him and the girl.

He slowly approached her and placed his hands on her hips as he smirked down into her eyes. There was no backing down now. No way to get out of what they were about to do. She could not refuse him. But then again who ever refused a Malfoy?

Draco kissed the girl slowly and thoroughly making her instantly weak in the knees. Draco scooped up the girl still kissing her and brought her to the bed. He laid her down and inched his hand up her leg. In seconds flat he had the two of them naked. Seducing the girl was easy. A little to easy….For some reason screwing her did nothing for him. Before either Draco or the girl could reach their point of ultimate pleasure he shoved her off of his naked body. With a frustrated growl he wrenched his frame off of the bed. With a scathing glare at the girl Draco bent down and snatched his clothes off of the ground before yanking them on.

A storm of emotions were raging though Draco confusing the hell out of him. As he pulled his clothes on he stared at the confused girl's naked body. Her exposed body did nothing to turn him on….well…..that was lie. It did but Draco could not help but feel that something was missing…

All he wanted was to get rid of the pent up sexual emotions that he was feeling. And this girl was supposed to do that. She was supposed to help him get rid of it. And that's when his thoughts turned to his dream. The more Draco thought about the dream the more he wanted to get rid of his discontented feelings. In a violent movement Draco ripped off his clothing again and grabbed the girl's wrist and threw her face down onto the bed. Draco grabbed the girl's hands and forced her to grab hold of the bed's post and kneel on her knees. He grabbed the girl around her waist before entering her from behind. He would get what he wanted even if he had to believe that she was _him_.


End file.
